<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【J禁／智翔】琢玉（R18） by Yuki_guo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179484">【J禁／智翔】琢玉（R18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo'>Yuki_guo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J禁／OS [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＋與實際團體無關<br/>＋本篇為文字委託，會經委託人同意後放至平台上，文章本身用於任何地方都請標明作者與出處，請勿任意轉載。<br/>＋設定：山之主O × 鹿妖S，有部分強迫行為請慎入！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OS - Relationship, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J禁／OS [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【J禁／智翔】琢玉（R18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　大野智因為倏忽之間狂亂颳起的狂風而忍不住暫停了腳步，腳穿的草鞋早已因為陡峭的山路而斷了細繩，導致他只好赤腳踩在因細雨滲入而滿溢濕氣的泥土裡。<br/>　　鼻息之間能夠聞到雨水與爛泥的氣味、混著樹林散發著的芬多精，儘管是烏雲滿布的陰天仍然令人神清氣爽。<br/>　　抬起手臂遮掩險些落入眼裡的水滴，層層的靛藍和服在大野智身上顯得沒有重量，過長的袖口因為動作而滑落至臂彎。大野智瞇細了眼地仰望雲霧滿佈的山頂天色，胸口本來的舒爽也因為閃雷的吼叫逐漸鬱結。</p>
<p>　　他感應得到山靈的狂躁。</p>
<p>　　像是颱風亦或是海嘯，山靈情緒的不穩可能造成人禍天災的降臨，而大野智也正是為此進入這片深林巡視——他是人類俗稱的神明，更精確來說，是山之主。<br/>　　過去的人類會將貢品放在進入後山唯一的小徑上，比起食物或者幼童，信仰的心其實才是山靈安定心神的主要「糧食」，然而隨著日月飛逝、人們逐漸不在乎神與靈體的概念，更何況是虛無縹緲的自然神，供奉的形式也因此變得模糊而不規律。<br/>　　到了最後山靈淡而不厭，生態不特別豐盛的情況更是持續數年之久。人類死去又新生，看過全盛時期的人一個也沒有。<br/>　　大野智從頭見證著這一切的興盛與衰落，儘管身為神明卻無法介入此事，他能做的只有讓山神的力量正常運作以及除去禍害而已。<br/>　　生命叫囂著想要仰頭的盛況是多麼美麗而神聖，世人卻未能有目睹的機會。</p>
<p>　　大野智停歇在長生百年的老樹下避雨，歛下眼簾的同時後山的全貌清晰地出現在他的腦海當中，藉由法力他能夠讓意識飄移至上空，進而找到禍亂的根源。山靈的狂躁源自於不正常的生命力，那並不是信仰所給予的正向能量，而是妖氣的介入。<br/>　　燈火通明的村落在遠處舉辦祭典，熱鬧的敲鑼打鼓與詠唱民謠的聲音藉著神力也能夠清楚聽聞。在這個世紀對於山神的垂危毫不知情的人類或許也是無辜的，大野智一邊這麼想著，一邊將視線轉移到土地本身。<br/>　　暗紫色如煙霧一般不會散去的靈氣就聚集在最深處的池潭旁。確定了妖氣的地點何在，大野智便讓意識回到了自己的身體，雨勢逐漸轉小，但對山靈來說也可能是將要被妖魔吞噬的象徵。<br/>　　他得快點才行。大野智這麼想著，拔腿奔向了深處的清池。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　從內心深處不停湧上的熱意灌入心臟、再再擠壓之後流往全身，細胞叫囂著、渴望著誰的拯救——冰涼的、舒爽的、柔和而充滿愛意的。<br/>　　鹿隻嬌小的身子半伏在若大池潭的岸邊，冰涼湖水在昏暗天色的壟罩之下變得有些詭譎，牠的尾巴沒什麼氣力地晃動，耳朵卻因為數公尺外的聲響而豎立起來。<br/>　　『誰……？』<br/>　　全身彷彿著火般地發燙，牠還未發育成熟的四肢細瘦，皮毛也因為精神不佳而顯得雜亂，動物直覺性的警戒讓小鹿忍不住掙扎了起來。</p>
<p>　　是一個男人。</p>
<p>　　小鹿幾乎是無望地放棄，身上的氣力被逐漸拔去，儘管在這樣的深山中已經很久沒遇見人類，牠還是本能地不禁蜷縮起身體試圖離開。然而男人的腳步輕盈地就像是沒有時空限制，在牠眨眼的數秒間便來到了面前。</p>
<p>　　「可憐的孩子，你叫什麼名字？」</p>
<p>　　男人身上的衣服是令人心安的深藍色，樸素的和服上並不花俏而沒有圖案，僅有布料本身的紋路而已。對方比自己大上許多的手小心翼翼地碰上牠的鼻尖，冰涼而帶著點粗繭的指尖摩娑著自己的肌膚，牠卻因為不正常的發熱而不禁靠近。<br/>　　舒服地磨蹭著手心，自己蓬鬆的短毛也跟著被梳理，耳尖左右晃動了一番，牠像是沒有自覺，更或者說是被催眠一般的脫口而出。</p>
<p>　　『——しょう。』櫻井翔，牠軟嚅地說道，明白人類無法聽懂鹿的語言。</p>
<p>　　翔ちゃん。<br/>　　男人黏糊糊的語氣像是軟綿的白雲，冰涼而蔚藍的身子是廣闊的大海，和煦的微笑與柔軟的眉目如太陽般光芒四射。彷彿溺水之人唯一能依靠的浮木，櫻井翔在驚訝對方理解了自己的話語之餘，以前肢攀住了男人的手臂，圓滾的眼眸裡帶著水氣，本來緊緊糾結著的眉頭早已舒緩、甚至垂下，濕潤的鼻尖也隨著話語而蹭起對方的肩頸。</p>
<p>　　『你能救救我嗎……』</p>
<p>　　男人淺淺的笑意從鼻息間吐出，寬大的雙手抱起了自己虛弱而瘦小的身軀，櫻井翔順勢觸上了對方的肩頭，雙腳軟搭在男人的大腿上，任由身子被整個擁攬。<br/>　　牠的腦海裡似乎存有這個男人的記憶，儘管櫻井翔無法記起清楚的回憶卻仍然篤信，承接對方沒有言語卻主動湊近的吻時，牠乖巧而輕柔地閉上了雙眼。</p>
<p>　　——さとし。</p>
<p>　　霎時山林落下了狂風驟雨，像是感受到男人心底的狂亂，小鹿的力氣也從指尖一點一滴地流失，被這片土地給吸食，被緊擁住自己不放的男人給抹滅。</p>
<p>　　是啊，這個男人並不是弱小的人類，而是牠最尊敬、最深愛著的神明大人。<br/>　　櫻井翔安心地露出了淺淺的微笑，失去了最後的一抹意識。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　精神狀態的櫻井翔身子發燙得嚇人，讓甫剛丟棄肉體、轉為山靈的大野智一時也不知從何清除裡頭儲存過多的邪氣。自己在拔離對方意識前落在眉心的親吻像是個開關，讓現正眨著雙眼、毫不習慣人形的櫻井翔僅僅是攀住大野智沒什麼體溫的身子，比起自己成為了人形的事情，鹿妖更像是在學習如何接觸這個世界一般，執著於方才輕啄動作的持續，笨拙親吻的模樣令人心疼。</p>
<p>　　「翔ちゃん、嘴巴張開。」</p>
<p>　　大野智的聲音沙啞地彷彿許久沒開口，仔細端詳起小鹿變成人形的臉龐，白皙的肌膚令人憐愛，卻也讓好看的唇形與全白浴衣下的紅色內裡更加鮮豔，可愛的鹿耳朵與尾巴都低垂下來、貼在金色的短小髮絲上頭。<br/>　　圓潤的雙眸有神地望著自己，瑩亮而灑滿星屑，像是金沙玉一樣。<br/>　　倘若好好琢磨的話，肯定會是高貴的聖品。</p>
<p>　　他忍不住因為男孩面頰上綻放的紅潤而揪緊心臟，卻不太熟悉這樣的感覺。神明儘管知曉情緒為何物卻也不曾因此動搖，這大概是他此生以來的第一次——在他人的身上感受到前所未有的悸動。<br/>　　櫻井翔乖巧地張開了小巧的雙唇，眼眸中卻滿是欲想探索情慾的疑惑，過於純情的樣子反而讓大野智內心湧起一股慾望，並不是熟悉而可以控制的能量，而是未知的、陌生的，卻又無比地令人興奮。</p>
<p>　　翔ちゃん、把未曾知曉的情慾都傾訴出來吧。<br/>　　將你所能給出的一切都貢獻於我。</p>
<p>　　他扶住了男孩的後腦勺，傾身吻上了嫩紅的唇瓣，並不僅止於蜻蜓點水的碰觸，大野智將舌尖舔過了唇形、貝齒，竄進溫熱的口腔，勾起對方的舌頭，滑過、含住、舔弄，如一首有點差錯卻更添滋味的華爾滋。以第一次來說，他已經覺得及格了。<br/>　　隨著熱吻的時間越來越長，櫻井翔的氣息也變得逐漸紊亂，雙手緊抓住他的袖口不放，大野智用力地咬了他的下唇，兩人糾纏許久的舌尖連出銀絲，泛出了些許的血味。</p>
<p>　　好熱，熱得令人難耐。</p>
<p>　　大野智歛下了眼簾，近乎是反射性地扯開了小鹿身上單薄的白色布料，鮮紅色的內裡與櫻粉色的胸膛，掌心劃過的觸感都同樣地使人愛不釋手。</p>
<p>　　櫻井翔似乎因為不安而發顫著。</p>
<p>　　雨勢雖然逐漸減弱，天色卻不見好轉。山靈彷彿能感受到這座山頭中所有生物的情緒，也因此為了自己將要執行的動作感到不平靜也說不定。<br/>　　大野智無動聲色，彎身舔上了小巧的紅點，細密的快意從粗糙的舌面擦過敏感的乳尖時陣陣傳出，儘管微弱卻像是一個導火線，櫻井翔抱住了男人駐留在自己胸前許久的頭顱，期待著眼前的山神大人能夠給他什麼樣的體驗。<br/>　　——緊迫到極限的、高攀至無法承受卻又不可自拔的快感。</p>
<p>　　光是想像，那樣的麻意便一點一滴地侵蝕櫻井翔的神智，像是藤蔓一般鎖死了他的心臟。呼吸開始變得急促，身子也緊繃著無法放鬆，男人明明一臉冷靜，衣著也仍相當整齊，自己的浴衣卻只堪堪遮住下身、本來應該在肩頭的布料也勉強掛在手肘處而已。<br/>　　「……」他張了張嘴，卻赫然想起自己並不知道對方的名字為何，只得默默閉上雙唇，指尖捲起了對方的髮尾，同時間大野智啃咬的力道卻也忽然加大。</p>
<p>　　「嗚、……」<br/>　　從原本如小貓般輕柔的舔舐轉成用盡全力地吸吮、含弄與啃咬，櫻井翔不自覺挺起胸膛的動作就像是一種邀請，讓兩人本來有些距離的身子貼得更近，最後大野智一把將男孩的身軀給抱到懷裡。<br/>　　櫻井翔慌張而不知所措，應該要有什麼樣的反應、做什麼、說些什麼，他都渾然不知，受傷的靈體加上不習慣人類姿態的樣子讓他還無法順利動作，自己纖瘦的腰便被有力的雙臂緊扣住，櫻井翔低頭望進男人漆黑的眼眸裡，卻霎那了解對方的思緒。</p>
<p>　　什麼都不知道也沒關係，只要照著本能就行了。<br/>　　這個男人能穩穩地、安心地、緊牽著手帶領自己。</p>
<p>　　在這樣的想法灌入腦海之後，櫻井翔弓起的背部便漸漸緩下。大野智見狀以鼻息輕笑出聲，明明近乎無法聽聞，卻搖搖晃晃地蕩漾入他小小的心房。<br/>　　那時候的小鹿仍不知道胸口發漲、雖然心臟很疼卻又想要笑出聲的心情為何。</p>
<p>　　男人終於離開了對他胸口的留戀，轉而啃咬起鎖骨、肩頭，白皙的肌膚稍微用力便會留下嫩紅，何況是帶了點力道的吸吮，與此同時大野智的手也沒有閒著，往下扯開了紅色的結，從平坦的腹部往下，試探著輕觸了自己不自覺抬頭的下身。</p>
<p>　　「嗚、」<br/>　　「不舒服？」<br/>　　停下了手邊的動作，大野智抬頭望向櫻井翔有些難耐的表情，同一時間胸口又再次疼痛了起來——是名為「渴望」的情緒嗎？他像是在咒文中畫下重點一般，以紅色的墨水圈起，卻從未了解實際的感受會是如此舒暢而急切。<br/>　　被邪氣染上的小鹿一時狂化成妖卻毫無殺傷力，他反倒像是被下了蠱、著了魔，無法將視線挪雙透光的金色眼眸裡與自己相同的慾望。<br/>　　櫻井翔搖了搖頭，欲言又止的模樣讓大野智有些想要親吻對方張闔的唇，卻只是將五指收攏起、環住了對方小小卻立挺著的陰莖。<br/>　　開始動作引來的快意是小鹿前所未有的體驗，身子被放倒在草地上、大腿被強制拉開，衣服早就沒有了遮蔽的作用、僅僅是讓若隱若現的線條更加誘人罷了。<br/>　　「等、哈啊……」敏感的部位被上下摩擦的力道之大，讓陰莖整個呈現可愛的嫩粉，櫻井翔反手抓緊了泥地、頭部也因為對於孩子來說過於激烈的性事而高高仰起。<br/>　　「翔ちゃん。」男人的聲音彷彿從天而降的洗禮，沉穩地降臨在櫻井翔的全身，一片空白過後竄上腦門的是近乎滅頂的快感。<br/>　　那時候的他還以為這就是性愛能攀上最高的頂端了。</p>
<p>　　他本就發燙而無力的身子被翻了過來，自己的意識還在恍惚之中，被撕裂的疼痛便狠狠插入他的後庭，輕巧的吻伴著微風落在白皙的後背，卻一點也沒有減輕痛苦。<br/>　　「痛、很痛……」<br/>　　「這還只是手指而已。」<br/>　　方才還像是和煦暖陽一般的話語成了惡魔的低語，櫻井翔勉強睜開眼睛才發現疼痛的不只是撅起的屁股被男人的手指強行插入的裂痕，還有森林四處的藤蔓從底面鑽出、悄悄勾繞住他手臂的力道。<br/>　　「翔ちゃん、別怕，我在這裡的。」輕柔的撫摸並沒有讓櫻井翔安心下來，他僅是本能地害怕、本能地掙逃，抓著草地向前抓撓的雙手卻被男人強行拉到後頭，自行動作起的藤蔓囚禁了他的自由，男孩只能以面頰靠著地面，很冰、帶了點雨水的氣息。<br/>　　滾燙的硬挺貼上圓潤的臀部，磨蹭著左右搖擺的尾巴，男人的呼吸就在耳邊，熱氣蒸騰在他的耳朵後側、惹得雞皮疙瘩都戰慄了起來。</p>
<p>　　玉質溫潤細膩、勻稱而美好的玉石。<br/>　　暮靄圍繞著釉彩般的金銀星點，美得令人愛不釋手。<br/>　　別逃，別離開「我」。</p>
<p>　　櫻井翔彷彿能夠聽見整個山林的呼喊，苦苦地哀號、強硬地要求，無視於自己發自內心的害怕、生理上的顫抖，感覺自己脆弱而毫不佔據重量的靈魂彷彿被山之主給掐著脖子，使人窒息而無法呼吸；彷彿被掏挖著心臟，使人疼痛而無法思考。</p>
<p>　　——不要。</p>
<p>　　深山中的烏鴉啞啞群起，往村莊的方向飛散而去。<br/>　　小鹿緊閉上眼地臥倒在地，任由藤蔓攀上褐色皮毛的邊緣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哈啊、等、啊啊……」<br/>　　來不及嚥下的津汁從櫻井翔紅腫的嘴角滑落、被大地給吸取，凌亂的金色髮絲無人在乎、小巧的鹿耳也因為激烈的動作與快意而頻頻發顫。全身都泛著豔麗的粉，被藤蔓纏繞的手腳早已無力而麻木。<br/>　　無人舔弄而立挺的乳首與腹部都沾上了雨水與泥地的骯髒，被男人的頂弄惹得上下搖晃的陰莖吐著透明的液體，富有彈性的屁股滿是男人的掌痕，大腿內側全沾滿了濕滑的黏液。<br/>　　大野智伸手揪住櫻井翔的髮根、迫使男孩抬起頭來。他圓潤的鼻頭與脹紅的面頰上全是淚水，滴滴答答地令人憐惜，神明大人卻只是看著他無神的眼眸，不發一語地操幹著小鹿。<br/>　　「我不行、又要……啊、嗚——」<br/>　　可憐的陰莖幾乎已經吐不出白濁，隨著粗根在後穴裡發狠撞擊的力道而軟趴著垂下。大野智拉開了白皙的臀瓣、輾揉著翹起的短小尾巴，下身在之前就已經射過一次卻仍然硬挺，小鹿高潮而縮緊的擁擠穴口讓他更是停不下動作。</p>
<p>　　伏低身子的姿態讓龜頭換了個角度，無視於男孩感覺自己幾乎要散去的求饒，以要將睪丸也頂入體內的程度用力撞擊著，和服早已因為過熱的性愛——更精確地來說，是交尾——而退去，赤裸的、人類姿態的兩人不過是進行著交配、他的胸口卻滿溢著愛意。</p>
<p>　　「さ、さとし……」男人的名字在進入精神世界後第一次被喚到，讓大野智也忍不住停下了動作，小鹿卻像是沒有意識到一般、僅僅是失神地喃喃自語。</p>
<p>　　一開始對於性事的期待在男人強行進入的那刻變成精神上的抵抗，不知山之主是施了法術，亦或只是效仿了人類的愛撫，於是肉身上微乎其微的掙扎轉化成一次次高潮，舒服痙攣的次數過多，儘管心理上早已無法承受，卻仍然淫蕩地享受陣陣波瀾。</p>
<p>　　琢磨成我想要的形狀吧，山的主人彷彿這麼說到。</p>
<p>　　「你知道我的名字吧，再說一次。」<br/>　　山林與自己是共感的，前所未有的滿足感如煙霧般壟罩了大野智的身子，也讓山靈逐漸呈現了生氣盎然的狀態，邪氣早已在他們交媾之間被自己給抹殺，但他從未想見有天這座山也能回復到如此。</p>
<p>　　「さとし。」</p>
<p>　　櫻井翔不明白為何大野智堅持著答案、不過是渴望著持續湧上的快意，於是乖巧地喊出內心的名字。</p>
<p>　　翔ちゃん。</p>
<p>　　大野智笑著回應，眼神回復了一開始的和煦與溫柔，只要挖掘記憶便能知曉了，小鹿還記得他，還記得這座山的主人。長生不老的山神，不應存在任何生物的記憶。但櫻井翔卻把自己不經意地留存在心中，獨一無二的命運讓他內心的佔有慾被填得更滿。</p>
<p>　　「翔ちゃん。」他又說了一次——說幾次都不會厭煩的，如此美好而將刻骨銘心的名字。櫻井翔像是小貓一樣低喃了幾聲，大野智因為聽不清而伏下身，櫻井翔卻拉過了自己寬大的手往不停滴水的陰莖處碰觸。大野智這才發現，自己將小鹿的性慾埋到了多深的土裡——不，或許他的內心早已有所察覺，僅是仍然惡意地將種子壓下。<br/>　　他要他離不開自己、離不開山。</p>
<p>　　藤蔓早已鬆脫也無人在乎，大野智笑彎了眉，一手撫慰幾乎一碰就會吐出液體的粉嫩下身、另一手扶穩了櫻井翔纖細的腰，頂弄再度開始、帶著陽光般溫熱的氣息。<br/>　　櫻井翔在男人的龜頭狠狠劃過敏感點時低吟、又再抽出時拔高聲調，伴隨而來的是穴道的緊縮，彷彿連這副應該清純卻淫蕩不堪的身子都在求饒著不要離去。<br/>　　「啊、嗚呼……さと、し、好舒服……啊！」<br/>　　「要去了、嗚嗚……啊啊……」</p>
<p>　　已經數不清是第幾次的高潮，男人只是滿意地看著小鹿完全脫力地任由他擺布，在奮力抽插了數十下之後快速拔出，將小鹿軟綿的身體翻到正面、對著他的胸膛與脹紅的臉射出濃稠的白濁。</p>
<p>　　情色。</p>
<p>　　以掌心套弄著擠出最後一點精液，他掐住了櫻井翔的下巴、逼著男孩張開了嘴，強制把腥味十足的疲軟陰莖塞進嘴裡。<br/>　　「用舌面舔、對……乖孩子。」<br/>　　櫻井翔的眼眸裡近乎無神，唇瓣卻乖巧的噘起，舌面也輕柔地舔舐著濕潤的龜頭與粗根，直到大野智滿意地把下身從溫熱的口腔中抽出。<br/>　　山之主雙手穿過了小鹿酸澀不已的腰間，將男孩攬進自己的懷裡，櫻井翔已經失去氣力，如蝴蝶般纖長的睫毛悄悄闔下，淺淺地呼吸著。</p>
<p>　　「翔ちゃん做得很好喔。」</p>
<p>　　落在額間的吻一如初始，而小鹿身體中已經不存在任何邪氣。<br/>　　琇瑩被修磨平滑，永存在山林的最深處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　再次張開瑩煌的雙眸時，陽光正打在牠疲累的身子上。小鹿試著動動四肢、掙扎著起身，全身雖然痠軟、卻有一種不可思議的清爽感，與失去意識前的發熱比起來已經舒服許多，而身上披著的是一件藏青色的寬鬆和服。<br/>　　牠像是昏迷了很長一段時間，卻對過往發生了什麼一點印象也沒有。</p>
<p>　　低下頭來，藤蔓正纏繞在小鹿的周遭與四肢，稍微用力便能扯開。<br/>　　儘管沒有束縛到疼痛，卻也被限制了自由，就好像是這座山林正在保護、卻也同時侵入了牠一般。<br/>　　小鹿用鼻頭蹭了蹭身上細密的劃傷與紅痕，再往陽光揮灑水面、波光粼粼的深潭望去，身周已經沒有男人來時的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>／</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　近乎沒有腳步聲的，男人裸著雙腳，緩緩走入了清潭之中，把過長的瀏海疏到後腦杓，任由淺色的布料變得透明，貼在他黝黑的肌膚上。<br/>　　一隻成鹿踩著輕快的腳步從遠處的草叢冒出，先是試探地往前踏了幾步，又歪著頭動了動耳朵，男人瞇細了眼，側頭與鹿隻圓潤的雙眸對上，忍不住勾起了嘴角。</p>
<p>　　「——好久不見，翔ちゃん。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>